The Avatar of the Soul
by Procyonpaw
Summary: This story takes place right after the end of Season 1. A curious long-nosed man decides to help Korra solidify her spiritual side by introducing her to her worst enemy: herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **__I wanted to try something unique and decided to splice these two series together for (what I think) is a great crossover! If you have any comments or questions, let me know through messages __. _

_Trivia: Who is the mysterious man in the story? (HINT: He's in every Persona game)_

XX

**The Avatar of the Soul**

**A Legend of Korra / Persona crossover**

**Part 1 – Introduction**

XX

During a clear night on Air Temple Island, the tranquility was disturbed by the appearance of a strange long-nosed man dressed in a garb not native to the area.

"Such a curious place," the man muttered to himself as he looked at the landscape.

"Though it is a different time and area, I'm impressed by the high spirituality of the place."

As he wandered through the halls of the residence, he ran into a pair of white-garbed men dressed in armor.

However, as he was a spirit, the long-nosed man phased through the guards and continued to his final destination – the girl's dormitory, which contained the resting place of the current Avatar Korra.

XX

As the long-nosed man quietly pushed open the door, he silently looked upon the sleeping face of the teenage Avatar.

"Such strong untapped spiritual strength," he said in awe.

"However, it is incomplete."

He then dug into his pocket and took out a card.

"I can help you become stronger and resolute with your spiritual strength, though your experience will be undoubtedly different since it is a different time" he said as he crushed the card over Korra's head.

"However," he chuckled as he moved back into the shadows.

"One shouldn't fear their fate."

"You must seize what you have earned."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__If anybody is wondering, I'm basing Korra's experience on Persona 4 because I thought that would be interesting. Also, the time-line is right after the end of Season 1 (so between 1 and 2…mostly right after 1). _

_Enjoy!_

XX

**The Avatar of the Soul**

**A Legend of Korra / Persona crossover**

**Part 2 – The Channel**

XX

Korra was in the middle of a strange dream. She was back on the ice-cliff that was overlooking the ocean near the Southern Water Tribe. As she breathed in the cold air, a cold laugh caused her to turn around.

To her shock, Korra saw that she was looking into a mirror image of herself except for one cosmetic difference – a pair of yellow eyes that were just as striking as Korra's own blue eyes.

_Such responsibility_, the other Korra darkly said as she advanced upon the real Korra.

_Are you sure you're prepared for it?_

"I went into the Avatar State," Korra answered, in spite of herself.

"Even Avatar Aang said –"

_Nobody cares about that old geezer! _The other Korra interrupted, shocking Korra with her disrespect to the former Avatar.

Before Korra could say anything, the other Korra dug into her back and took out a familiar sight – Amon's mask – and threw it onto the ground before her.

_Though I have such a power, _the other Korra said as the Avatar stared at the item that belonged to her former nemesis.

_There will be people stronger than this man._

Suddenly, the other Korra began to cry, tears falling onto the ice.

_I-I don't know if I can do it…, _she sobbed.

_S-So many p-people are relying on me again…_

_I just d-don't know anymore…_

Korra looked upon this girl with a mixture of apprehension and pity.

"Who are you?" she finally asked after a couple of minutes of sniffing from the other Korra.

The other Korra wiped the last tears away and snickered at the question, reverting back to her sarcastic self.

_I'm the Avatar! _she said in a haughty voice.

_You gotta deal with it!_

"No!" Korra yelled back, taken aback by the bold tone of her youth.

"I'm not like that anymore!"

_Really?_ the other Korra asked, smiling as she saw Korra writhing at such a revelation.

_You were a lot more bold in your youth._

_Tell me…Ms. Avatar._

_Has your experience with Amon made you…a coward?_

Korra was left speechless as she was thrown into shock at such an accusation.

_What? _the other Korra continued in a mocking tone.

_Has the big scary man made little Korra scared of the world?_

The other Korra pointed an accusing finger at her counterpart.

_You're not worthy of the title of Avatar!_ she said in an angry voice.

_You should just curl up and die!_

"How dare you!" Korra screamed back, regaining her courage.

"You're just a ploy created by my dreams!"

"**You're. Not. Me!"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__This section is quite big because I made each section too small __. If you are familiar with Persona 4, you probably know what happens here __. The reason why I also didn't give Korra a Persona because I just didn't feel it was necessary (In the Avatar world, Avatar State Persona)._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**The Avatar of the Soul**

**A Legend of Korra / Persona crossover**

**Part 3 – The Shadow and the Acceptance **

XX

The other Korra laughed as a dark aura began to overtake her. As Korra took a battle stance and moved away from the cliff, her opponent became a hybrid of the former Avatars – a colorful, yet mocking homage to Korra's predecessors.

_I am a Shadow_, the other Korra proclaimed.

_The true self_.

As Korra ran at this new enemy and began a furious barrage against her, Shadow Korra just batted her aside with her own glove. Then, before the Avatar had time to react, the shadow struck Korra with her right arm, giving the Avatar an electric burst.

_Brings back some 'shocking' good times, didn't it, _Shadow Korra mocked before she was interrupted by Korra firebending her way out of the trap.

As the match wore on, Korra was left panting while her shadow was still standing calmly before her opponent.

_How about go into the Avatar State and see if that does anything, O mighty Avatar? _the shadow mockingly suggested.

Begrudgingly taking such advice, Korra sat in lotus position on the cliff and breathed in slowly, feeling the energy flow into her.

However, as she felt the power coarse into her veins and clear her head, a warm blast pushed her over the cliff before she hit the ice-cold water with a loud splash.

_I'm sorry, _Korra heard her shadow said before she blacked out.

_You just weren't good enough._

XX

As Korra drifted in the cold waters of the South Pole, she remembered something that Tenzin mentioned to her.

"If an Avatar dies in the Avatar State," she recalled as her body was suspended in the cool water.

"Then there will be no more Avatars."

That thought stuck in her minds for a few moments as silence enveloped the whole area.

"It's…my fault," she thought to herself as she sunk lower and lower under the water.

"I shouldn't have been the Avatar…"

"Why was I given this fate?"

_It's because you were worthy_, answered a familiar voice.

"Huh?" she thought as she heard the soothing voice of Aang.

Suddenly, the voices of all her friends and family enveloped her, cheering her on.

However, one voice prevailed all of them.

_I am proud of you…Avatar Korra, _Aang spoke and strength flowed freely into Korra.

"Yes," she thought as she suddenly felt the power of the Avatar State pushing her out of the water.

"I am…the Avatar."

XX

Shadow Korra howled as the Avatar-imbued Korra floated above her.

Though the shadow flung her might at her opponent in the form of terrifying lightning bolts and titanic-sized ice chunks, Korra swatted them away with her own power, redirecting the bolts and shattering the ice chunks.

Then, with one breath, Korra ended the fight as she combined all four elements together and launched it at her shadow, breaking it apart and making it revert back to its previous form as the yellow-eyed Korra.

Korra then phased out of the Avatar State and slowly approached her defeated foe.

"I was foolish to be scared of my fate," she said kindly as she helped her shadow to its feet.

"You rekindled my courage for my duty."

"For that…I thank you."

Her shadow then smiled as the world around them became brighter.

_I expect great things from you…Avatar Korra, _her shadow answered before both of them were enveloped in a bright light.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: **__We now get introduced to Igor himself with Korra. Like in the Persona games, he is not human (logically, Korra would assume he's a spirit). _

_Now here's a fun trivia question:_

_What Arcana is Korra?_

_When you read the end, you get a description of a card._

_Also, her Shadow was based off the reversed part of the Arcana._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**The Avatar of the Soul**

**A Legend of Korra / Persona crossover**

**Part 4 - Departure**

XX

Opening up her eyes, Korra found herself in her bed as she heard the sound of slow clapping.

"You did well, my dear," said a mysterious voice as Korra turned to see a long-nosed man sitting on a chair by her bed.

"Who are you?" the Avatar asked as she turned her attention to the stranger.

The man bowed from his seat.

"I am Igor," he said in a polite voice.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Are you a spirit?" Korra then asked, having heard about such creatures from Tenzin.

Igor chuckled at such a question.

"In a way," he answered cryptically.

"I come from a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…"

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter…"

"Do I have a contract with you?" Korra questioned as she was unfamiliar with the ways of spirits.

Igor chuckled again.

"You do not," he answered again.

"Your destiny has already been predetermined."

"I just merely helped you realize that destiny in a clearer light."

"It doesn't take a card reading to realize that you are expected to do great things in your life."

"Whether it is to the benefit of this world is of your own decision."

On that note, Igor started to get up and leave Korra's room.

"Wait!" she cried out to the man.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Igor turned around and smiled at the young Avatar.

"Only time will tell that," he answered.

"Nevertheless, I look forward to viewing your destiny from time to time."

"Till we meet again…young Avatar."

Then Igor was gone.

As Korra was about to go back to sleep, she felt something rough underneath her pillow. She took it out and saw it was an elaborately decorated card. It had a young woman surrounded by figures of an angel, a bull, an eagle, and a lion with different colors on each figure.

Korra smiled as she tried to figure out the meaning of her new-found gift. However, sleep addled her senses.

"Maybe tomorrow," she thought as she put the card to the side of her bedside and drifted back into her slumber.

XX


End file.
